The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may be required to be authenticated before being allowed access to certain data, services, functions, etc. A computing system may be authenticated by a user providing certain credentials, such as, a user name and/or a password. These credentials, however, may be compromised by a malicious entity. As a result, the malicious entity may provide the credentials and gain access to the data, services, functions, etc. The malicious entity may access protected information and/or interfere with the performance of a computing system.